


Micki Ramirez, What a Woman

by softclquds



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Undercover, Walker is Starstruck, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softclquds/pseuds/softclquds
Summary: Cordell is starstruck.
Relationships: Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Micki Ramirez, What a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoy!! as always this is unbeta’d

“Required attire includes suits, ties, dresses and heels for every guest attending”, Cordell groaned. 

“Suits? seriously??” he rolled his eyes, “as if it wasn’t bad enough that we have to crash a fancy party we also have to dress the part, fantastic.” Micki rolled her eyes beside him. She was leaning over his left shoulder to read the computer screen he was reciting the dress code from, her long hair let down and tickling his nose. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad, of course we need to dress up to fit the part. What, a good looking guy like you got something to hide? Let’s just suck it up and get this over with, we need to be on watch for the suspect anyways so slap on a suit, put on that signature Cordell bitch face and kick some ass.” He laughed at that.

“Good looking guy huh? Coming from a woman like you that’s an honor,” he shook his head a little, adding a partially sarcastic tone to it but he wasn’t joking deep down. Micki Ramirez really was quite the person. Badass, confident, empathetic, sweet, understanding, considerate, attentive, he could go on all day. Okay so he had a little crush, so what? He wouldn’t pursue it at all but regardless Micki was single anyway so it’s not like he was in the wrong. Yes they were partners and it wasn’t exactly up-to-code professional but it was kind of hard not to fall for someone that marvelous. He could hear the word smitten rolling off of his brothers tongue, teasing him for his crush. 

Micki moved away from him and smiled. He swore he could see a blush on her cheeks but he couldn’t tell. He brushed it off and continued, filling the silence.

“It’s Friday night at 9:30pm, you need a ride?” Was he secretly hoping he’d be the first one to see her in a dress that way? Maybe... Okay so he was, sue him. He internally rolled his eyes at himself. 

“No don’t worry I’ll just bring my car, hopefully we won’t be engaging in any high speed chases because me in heels plus a showdown is not a combo I want to endure.” She sighed, pulling out her phone for a moment presumably to write notes down.

“Yeah me in a tight suit plus a high speed chase will not end well,” he chuckled and stood up, he held out his hand as he continued. 

“So Miss Ramirez, Friday night at 9:30pm it is?” She turned to him and shook his hand, bringing her gaze up to meet his. A classic Micki smile graced her lips as she spoke. 

“Mr Cordell Walker, a pleasure to be working with you.” Their gazes lingered for a moment before Cordell reluctantly pulled away and flashed her a classic smile before walking out of the room to head home for the day. Two days to gather all the info he could (and find a good suit). 

————

His rented Porsche pulled up to the clearly fancy building with bright lights illuminating it against the dreary dark night. Well dressed bodyguards stood at the door securing the entrance and allowing people in and out. He pulled his invitation out of a folder, gathered what he needed and exited his car, keeping an eye out for his partner. After passing through security and entering he headed straight for the bar. Two glasses of champagne down and he was intoxicated enough to feel the anxiety seep out of his bones. Sure he probably shouldn’t have drank on a work trip but he needed to shake the nervous energy from his bones and this was the best way. He didn’t know if he was more nervous to blow his cover or see Micki in a dress, either way he shook out his hands to settle what was left of his nerves. 

“Mr. Sulberry, a pleasure to see you here,” came a voice with the smoothness of wine from behind him. He recognized it immediately and turned around to see the most glorious woman he’d ever seen smiling at him. Donned in a red sparkly dress with a slit in the leg and just the right amount of fabric was Micki Ramirez, or Mrs. Aimes under her code name. It was the most holy sight Cordell had ever seen and his mouth dropped open, unable to form the words to describe it. He unabashedly ogled at her for a moment, simply taking in her beauty. Her hair was down and fell to below her shoulders, slightly wavy and shining like the sun, just like her eyes. Dark eyeshadow and a dark red lipstick graced her already beautiful face and red cherry earrings completed her wealthy look and completely knocked the breath out of Cordell. He could tell a few moments later that she knew he was staring because she blushed and turned her gaze to the floor for a moment. 

“U-um, Mrs. Aimes, what a coincidence to see you here,” he tried to play his awe off as playful but nothing could replace the starstruck expression on his features. Micki too seemed to be taken aback by Walker because her gaze dragged up over his frame, taking in his appearance. He had felt fully humbled by her presence but he remembered for a moment he too looked much more dressed up then usual and allowed her a moment to take it in, still believing he wasn’t worth the attention. Her fiery gaze finally landed on his and sparks exploded into a vibrant flurry of fireworks between the two, clearly there was something there. 

“Let’s do this. Shall we?” She offered her arm out to link with his and he took it graciously, plunging headfirst into what would be the night of his life. Micki Ramirez, what a woman.


End file.
